THE HAUNTED SCHOOL
by Karin Claws666
Summary: O que acham que acontece numa escola durante a noite, e será que de dia as coisas são tao normais como parecem, e se um dia na sua sala fosse encontrado um corpo morto de alguém que nunca ninguém ouviu falar, e se dois amigos seus te escondessem um grande e perigoso segredo …(YAOI)


Hola outro Fic feito por mim agora o fic.

Os personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTHEHAUNTEDSCHOLXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Cap.1 - Uma manha de incógnitas.

Era uma noite de início de outono, o frio já se fazia nutar pelo vento que soprava as poucas folhas que já se encontravam no chão daquela escola, numa sala de aula em concreto estava uma pessoa que por causa da escuridão só deixava ver uns olhos vermelho sangue semifechados, sentado junto à janela com a cabeça baixa .

-Que ódio… -murmurou e de repente o vento tornou-se mais forte batendo nas janelas e fazendo um barulho incomodo e assustador.

Naquela escola havia na parede que dividia a sala dos corredores , a parede em si, tinha um grande vidro, e no vidro dessa sala via-se uma figura encostada com os braços cursados a segurarem-lhe ao vidro e com a cabeça posta atras deles , que suspira e abre uns olhos amarelos com uma linha horizontal um pouco grosa que olhavam para o chão com raiva e ódio .

-Maldição… -sussurra a sombra de olhos amarelos para tudo ficar mais negro do que já estava.

Um grito é ouvido e varias gotas de sangue salpicam para os vários vidros da sala. No final só se ouve um riso maléfico, enquanto a lua cheia é cobrida por um manto cinza e os céus começam a chorar pela alma que foi perdida nessa noite .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTHEHAUNTEDSCHOLXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Na manha seguinte os alunos começam a chegar para mais um dia de aulas, entre tantos alunos que entravam naquele enorme pátio, cinco destacavam-se pelo tremendo barulho que dois deles faziam .

Um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos como o fogo e olhos azuis como o gelo estava praticamente a berrar e a lutar contra um bicolor de olhos carmim, Tala e Kai – respectivamente - a discutir por sabe-se lá o quê, enquanto são observados por outros três, um deles tinha cabelo negro-azulado e olhos azuis tempestade que tinha o nome de Tyson - usavam uniformes escolares compostos por umas calças verdes, uma camisa branca, um casaco verde e uma gravata preta – o japonês os olhava com aborrecimento. Ao seu lado havia outro rapaz de cabelos negros, mas de olhos amarelos e felinos de nome Ray que os olhava com a veia quase a saltar na sua cabeça ,e ao lado desses, outro rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis como o céu, de nome Max que olhava divertido para a cena.

-Vocês querem parar com isso? Daqui a pouco temos a escola toda a olhar para nós. – disse um rapazinho mais baixo de todos com os cabelos castanhos a tapar-lhe os olhos, com uns óculos na cabeça e com uma mala para transportar computadores de mão que acabava de chegar.

- Não vale a pena Kenny, quando aqueles dois começam a lutar ninguém os consegue parar. - diz Tyson

–Dá-lhe com força Kai! Força ! - Grita o ruivo.

–Pelo amor de deus... – sussurra o felino.

As portas da escola são abertas e todos começam a entrar, Kai e Tala param de lutar e entram com os seus amigos. Vão para a mesma sala e ao chegarem no corredor ouvem vários gritos de seus colegas a fugir .

-Que se passa ali?-perguntou Kai

– E se fossemos ver? - suje rindo o felino, e assim forram os seis juntos. Ao chegarem à porta da sala, Max mete uma mão na boca como se tivesse a tentar aguentar o vomito, Tyson e Kai abrem os olhos em supressa e ambos ficam paralisados, Kenny desmaia. Tala e o Ray são os únicos que reagem

- Que cheiro –Ray tapa o naris

– cheira a podre. -faz a mesma ação que Ray

- … o que diabos é aquilo no fundo da sala ?-pergunta para depois aproximar-se e ver o corpo de uma rapariga sem vida, cheio de marcas de garras e marcas de dentes de animais- God –tapa a boca.

Ray e Max correm para a casa de banho para vomitar, Tyson e Kai racionam e olham um para o outro e Tyson diz –depois temos de falar –sai a correr da sala sendo perseguido por Kai ,Tala vê-os sair pega no Kenny e leva-o para fora da sala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTHEHAUNTEDSCHOOLXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X XXXX

Uma hora depois os alunos todos dessa turma estavam sentados no auditório da escola e o director falava-lhes, mas quase metade não o ouvia pois estavam muitos deles traumatizados.

Tyson e Kai estavam sentados no fundo da sala e não lhe prestavam atenção nenhuma ao director

-Achas que foi… – começou Tyson.

–Mas tu achas mesmo que podíamos …-

- shhh… fala mais baixo… não sei ontem foi lua cheia - Tyson suspira

–Isso não tem nada a ver –diz quase a rir

– Ai não… Tu já te esqueceste que os poderes do mal são mais fortes nas noites de lua cheia? – diz olhando com raiva para o bicolor

–Não me olhes assim… pronto, talvez tenhas razão, mas eu não me… - o director liga o microfone e o aparelho faz um barulho horrivelmente irritante.

–Muito bem alunos não se preocupem, nada vos vais acontecer, aconselho aos que estão traumatizados que procurem o psicólogo escolar-

-Como e que aquele velho quer que os alunos traumatizados o vão até lá eles estão… bem… traumatizados? – diz Tyson e Kai começa a rir.

-E aos restantes peço-lhes o favor de regressar as suas casas, pois a sala de aula não está em condições de ser utilizada.

Kai e Tyson olham-se, pegam nas suas malas e dirigem-se a porta quando ouvem alguém a chamar-lhes

–Kai ,Tyson não vem connosco ao psicólogo com o Kenny ?- perguntou Tala com os outros dois rapazes atrás e com um Kenny a tremer nas cavalitas de Ray

– Hã? Ah! Não Tala eu e o Kai temos uns assuntos pendentes ... - diz Tyson

–Ah, okay Tyson, tem cuidado e não vais com o Kai para o escuro – Tyson fica completamente vermelho e Kai olha assassinamente para Tala

–Okay, vou tomar em conta o teu aviso… bye – agarra no braço de Kai e puxa para que ele viesse – jejejejejeje … -rir-se Tala .

-Tyson ?

-Hum?

-Larga-me o braço – diz Kai e vê como Tyson cora e o solta

–Des – desculpa !- baixa a cabeça completamente vermelho

–… achas que nos voltamos a …

-A lua cheia só começou ontem mas eu acho que me lembraria se…

-Tu não és tanto ou mais que eu… - os seus olhos azuis ganham um pequeno reflexo de maldade e aborrecimento misturado

– pois não …sou mais que tu … - diz com os olhos da mesma maneira que o outro

–Maldito… - diz Tyson ao chegar à saída da escola vê como Kai vai pela direita, quando os seus olhos deixam de reflectir o bicolor ele próprio segue o caminho da esquerda

Suspira -…Como te odeio – olha para trás.

–Ahahahahahahah … idiota.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTHEHAUNTEDSCHOLXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

To Be Continued . . .


End file.
